


How It Feels For a Woman

by VenusGiftofDesire (SirenaVoyager)



Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Male to Female, Married Life, Plot Twist, Romance, Rule 63, Scissoring, Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: At first, being a woman seemed impossible after living life as a man, but with Kathryn's help, Chakotay discovers first-hand how sex feels for a woman.Originally part of my Kinktober 2019 Challenge. Prompt: Scissoring (Tribadism)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561489
Kudos: 24





	How It Feels For a Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 



> A/N: Bit of an unusual idea for a J/C erotica fic, but it was too good not to use.
> 
> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> Work is unbeta'd.

Maybe being a woman isn't so bad, after all. At least, that is what Chakotay now thinks after three days of agonizing over the transporter malfunction that instantly turned _him_ into a _her_.

Aside from the usual problems that came with hormones working in ways she wasn't used to, what worried her the most was that Kathryn wouldn't accept this sudden change and it would mean the end of the marriage they had worked so hard to finally have. But, as it turns out, she had underestimated the true extent of the loving heart that was Kathryn Janeway's. In retrospect, it should've been obvious to one who had done the same for her during their ordeal in the Delta Quadrant all those years ago.

A few hours ago, Chakotay was finally able to express to Kathryn every bit of sadness, anger, terror, and confusion she was feeling. Just when she was about to fall apart emotionally, Kathryn surprised her with a moving speech about how her love for Chakotay is unconditional, and she wants to be there for her every step of the way until the Doctor and Engineering find a way to reverse the effect. And if not, well, it is comforting to know that Kathryn believes that they would essentially be the envy of all couples, lesbian or otherwise.

They spent the evening exploring each other's bodies with their hands, lips, and tongues, resulting in one climax after another until they both passed out from exhaustion.

The changes she has had to go through in a short amount of time will only get more complicated and will be no doubt terrifying, but now is not the time to think of that...

...Not when Kathryn is holding her close again, one hand wrapped around her waist underneath her, and one between her legs. Two of her slender fingers are thrusting in and out of her tight channel while her thumb presses against her clitoris, right where a man's penis used to be. Chakotay gasps and moans at the delicious sensation and spreads her legs further apart.

"That's my girl," Kathryn whispers in her ear, her desire intensifying the huskiness in her voice, "Don't think too much about it. Just let it all come to you, and it will embrace every inch of your body." She punctuates each statement with a kiss on the cheek, a suckle on her earlobe, and a nibble on the taut muscles in her neck accompanied by the warmth of her breath.

Chakotay takes steadying breaths to keep her focus, running her free hand through her long hair. She feels her outer thigh becoming slick with Kathryn's own arousal as she rubs her core against it.

"Kathryn," she moans heartily. "I'm going to--"

"That's it, come for me. I've got you." Kathryn's fingers find the right spot, and Chakotay cries out in ecstasy as her orgasm hits her hard, making her inner walls contract around her fingers. Burning pleasure courses through her veins Once her senses return, she is surprised to find that Kathryn has not had her orgasm. The labored breathing and strained expression on her face clearly indicates that she is holding back.

"Wha...why didn't you come, too?" Chakotay asks after a few minutes.

Kathryn pants as she smiles her reassurance, and Chakotay instantly understands. Arousal starts to build at the thought that she is not done with her yet.

"Now, you remember how I told you that there were two women I had sex with out of curiosity when I was a Starfleet cadet, right?" Kathryn inquiries.

"You've mentioned it, yes."

"But there's something I've always wanted to try, but never got the chance to do with either of them." Briefly kissing her lips, Kathryn sits up and moves until she is seated between Chakotay's open legs.

"What would that be?"

Kathryn smiles coyly as she parts her legs, revealing her slick folds. Chakotay's breath hitches at the sight of Kathryn using two fingers to spread her labia, exposing more of the delicious pink flesh she loves to feel against her tongue, and using one finger from her other hand to gently coax her hidden pearl from its hiding place.

"I've read about this in a book about all the human sex positions my roommate gave to me, and have always been curious about how it would feel in reality," Kathryn sighs deeply as she traces the sensitive skin surrounding her wet heat. It takes all of her self-control for Chakotay to not sit up so she can lick her inviting flesh.

After what feels like forever, Kathryn scoots up further and keeps her nether lips apart with her fingers until she is straddling above her.

"Open," she commands in a low voice. 

Without hesitation, Chakotay's hand moves down and spreads her own nether lips until she is completely exposed. Kathryn adjusts her position before she slowly lowers herself and presses her labia against hers.

"Oh, Spirits!" Chakotay is overwhelmed by the heat she feels on her exposed skin, and the sight of Kathryn's face caught in a mixture of wonder and delight.

Steadying herself, Kathryn begins to roll her hips in a slow circular motion. The pressure and friction sends a new rush of burning pleasure through both women, and they gasp at the sensation.

"Feel that? My other lips are kissing yours," Kathryn moans heartily, "and my clit is caressing yours." She throws her head back. "Oh, God, it's better than I've ever imagined."

"Oh, Kathryn, yes," Chakotay's hands hold Kathryn's hips, encouraging her every move, "Keep doing that."

Kathryn is more than happy to oblige. As the tension builds, she increases the pace until they both are gyrating against one another in a steady rhythm. The constant friction between their legs causes more wetness to flow from them, and the moisture slicks both their inner and outer labia, the wet noises almost obscene.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good," Kathryn growls, her voice deepening to the gravely alto she only makes from sexual pleasure. "Oh, yeah. Kiss me with those lips!."

Chakotay gently pulls Kathryn's hips down and raises her own hips.

"OHHHH!" Kathryn cries out in rapture, "Yesss, like that! Ohhhh, so delicious!" White-hot pleasure pools in her belly at the feeling of her clitoris meeting Chakotay's directly with every stroke.

"Kathryn...oh, you're so sexy," Chakotay can't suppress the urge to put her deepest feelings into words, "You're so beautiful. I love you so much."

"Yeeeesssss," Kathryn hisses through gritted teeth. "I love you so much, you make me crazy. More, give me more! Yes, yes!"

Their tryst goes on, and on, and on. Sweat covers their bodies, making them feel wet, wild, and incredibly hot in a way they never felt before. Finally, Chakotay's body tenses as her orgasm draws near. "I'm so close, Kathryn. I want us to come together."

"Yeah, together!" Kathryn loses all control as she wildly rubs her flesh against her. "Oh, yeah, this is it! I'm coming!"

Kathryn throws her head back, her back arches, and she screams as her release tears through her body, with Chakotay right behind her. Gushes of warm, clear fluid splash onto their sexes, their orgasms seeming endless. Kathryn collapses backwards as seizures rack her petite body along with Chakotay's.

***

"Chakotay? Chakotay!" The urgent tone of Kathryn's voice startles Chakotay awake.

"Kathryn?" the usual baritone saying her name, and the sight of a large bulge under the bedsheets instantly reveals that Chakotay is still the man he and everyone else has known.

"Are you alright?" Kathryn asks.

"I think so," Chakotay replies as his face reddens with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I woke you. I guess I was dreaming."

"Obviously!" Kathryn can't help but give a short laugh. "Were you making love to me in your dreams again?"

"Yes, but the way it was done was quite...unusual. I dreamt that I was a woman, and you were showing me what it was like to experience pleasure as a woman."

"Ooh, that sounds very interesting," Kathryn muses as she rests on one elbow. "Now, tell me about it. And don't leave anything out."

Chakotay has no idea how he will explain what his subconscious came up with, but he does his best to tell her everything, hoping that if he should dream that dream again, she will share it with him.


End file.
